


A Meeting That Never Happened

by alpha_libsx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thranduil have a talk after Bilbo delivers him the Arkenstone</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting That Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Maybe some past relationships, and maybe some new ones forming?

“I know you’re not asleep turn around” Bilbo heard a voice call at him, he thought he knew who it belonged to but it couldn’t be him. He turned around on his bed to face the man talking to him, he thought that if it was who he thought and he’d come to kill him it’d be futile to show any signs of resistance. As he turned around his suspicions were confirmed there on the ruins of an old house where he was supposed to pass the night stood Thranduil.

“Thorin, you care for him” Thranduil exclaimed and Bilbo eyed the Elven King uncertain of how to reply to that, he did care for Thorin, if he’d be honest with himself what he felt for Thorin went beyond simple caring.

“What do you want?” Bilbo asked thinking that it’d be good not to circle around things.

“I… How is he?” Thranduil asked lowering his eyes to the ground.

“You want to know how Thorin is?” Bilbo asked confused because as far as he knew Thranduil didn’t favor the dwarves not in the slightest.

“I asked you a perfectly clear question, answer me” Thranduil retorted back to him and curiosity got the better of Bilbo.

“He is not himself that’s why I came to you with the Arkenstone” Bilbo said noticing that the great elf seemed hesitant.

“What is it you want again?” Bilbo said walking towards the corner where Thranduil stood.

“Do not test my patience” Thranduil whispered to Bilbo’s ear as he grabbed him by the neck and slamming him against the nearest wall. As Bilbo felt his feet touch the ground again he looked up at Thranduil.

“I am not trying to test anything, I know that you had refused to aid the dwarves when they needed it, you imprisoned Thorin and the others, you now have an army ready to march against him for a couple of gems and I know they’re sacred to you but the point is that you’re about to waste lives on some gems that fit into a small chest. I know you do not care for Thorin so tell me what is it you want, I gave you the bloody stone so that if you give it to him you’ll get your gems back and go back to your stupid forest and leave him be” Bilbo shouted to Thranduil not caring that the King might as well have his head for the disrespect he had just showed him.

Bilbo couldn’t see clearly but he noticed Thranduil’s skin twitch under the dim moonlight and when the twitching stopped he revealed scars exposing his raw flesh and noticed that the color suddenly left one of his eyes, what magic was this.

“This extends to the left side of my torso and goes down to my knee, I cannot see from my left eye. I know what a dragon can do, I saw thousands of my kin being lost because of dragons, I saw my mother in flames in front of me. I imprisoned Thorin and the rest because I didn’t want this to be his fate. For Thorin I lack honor, loyalty and a good other things but that does not mean I do not care.” Bilbo felt almost terrified with the fact that Thranduil allowed himself to show his vulnerabilities to him.

“Listen to me haffling I hope for his sake that your plan works and he comes back to himself” Thranduil said and turned to take his leave.

“Bilbo my name is Bilbo” Bilbo exclaimed still feeling flabbergasted from their conversation.

“Bilbo this meeting never happened” Thranduil retorted without turning to look at Bilbo and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be more chapters coming but for now it's a oneshot.


End file.
